


One up, Seven up

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumming around with friends is going to have to wait for another night. When you really need it, a night thing is pretty important, it doesn't really matter who it's with either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One up, Seven up

The thoughts running through your mind were anything but clean. You wanted to get inside, and back out with someone you didn’t know, didn’t care to know, and just do something you knew you would regret.

Still, it had to be with someone you couldn't get close to. Someone you could easily leave. The club before you was sort of a mixture of topics. From private dancers, to just rooms in the back for any ones pleasure. (Still you had to be out by a certain time or you would be billed big time.)

The big flashy neon sign outside broadcasted for blocked around, and you could feel the music blasting through the air. It was a place you didn’t belong but it didn’t matter at the moment.

Your friends had gone out and gotten drunk and that was something you couldn’t handle, so instead you were going to do something most would never see yourself doing. You might as well have stayed with your friends, really.

With a sigh, you stepped through the doors. Pulling yourself down the halls and ignoring the surplus of people rubbing up and grinding against each other. Still, you knew you would be doing so as well soon enough, so it wasn’t like you were judging them.

Scoping out the people, you blinked, there were more trolls in this place than you expected as well. The once Alternian race was something you were looking for honestly. And you felt, for some odd reason, you may be able to walk away from them easier. You didn’t know if it was true, but it was worth a shot.

Speaking of shots, you turned your attention for the bar. There were plenty of people here and there, most of them laughing and in groups of two, three even a few lucky bastards who had four or five women hanging on them.

Licking your lips, you pulled up a bar stool where there were less people, and to your surprise someone else was next to you before the bartender could even see you.

“You don’t look like the type to hang out in these here places, kitten.” It was true.

“Well, figured I might as well try something new.” You said and looked to the side, spinning on the stool slightly to see the one who had already sort of barged into your night. A troll no less.

“Vwell, then,” His smirk moved an unlit cigarette between his lips and showed his dangerously sharp teeth, before catching the bartender's attention.

“Vwhat do you vwant. I’ll bye.” He was playing on the smooth side, and you smiled, pretending to take the bait. It seemed you both had the same thing in mind.

“How about a seven.” You said as he slid into the stool next to you, dragging his closer as he did so.

“Vwadka and seven-”

“Just a seven,” You said and he chuckled.

“Just a seven, and some vwater then.” The tender looked at the both of you before shaking his head, obviously there was something wrong with just ordering soda and water. Though, this was getting interesting.

As the glasses were set down before you, you turned to the mysterious male. “So, you have a name?” You prompted as the music seemed to get louder and the lights flashed even more.

“Yeah, kitten, you can call me Cronus.” His violet eyes caught your own for a moment, and you smirked.

“Name’s not kitten, I would prefer you call me [Name].” You took a sip of your pop, and Cronus chuckled.

“Vwhatevwer, you say, kitten.” The banter didn’t go on much father before he was standing again, pushing you into the bar, which was now behind you. Cronus was obviously looking for some attention and fast. With a slow breath, you locked eyes with the seadweller. His fins had flicked slightly as he caged you to the bar.

Even still, this troll was not about to one up you, so you did something which shocked even yourself. Leaning closer to trailed a slow kiss over his jaw line and just simply breathed over his fin. Proceeding to push him away and walk off towards the back. It was a bold move, and he didn’t hesitate to follow. Good thing too, because you did not want to have the embarrassment to go back and get him.

Still, what you didn’t expect was the seadweller to pull you closer by the waist, his hot breath on your neck as he fingered you through your jeans.

Everything seemed to grow warmer all of a sudden, even though he himself was much cooler than your own body heat.

His own breath was on your ear as Cronus leaned into the wall behind him. Pulling your body flush against his own as he held on to you tighter.

“Do you have any idea vwhat the hell you’re doing to me, kitten?” He muttered into your ear, before sliding his cool fingers against the crotch of your pants, only bringing out a few gentle breaths as your own reply.

Did he have any idea what he was doing to your own mental state? Then again, this troll had probably done something like this hundred of times. Still, you couldn’t resist the movement of your own hips against his hand. This was given to be some sort of invention though as Cronus allowed his hand to drift up a ways before he pulled at the fabric of your shirt. His own chin resting on your shoulder as he breathed gently.

“You humans really are fuckin’ something. You know that…” He muttered and pressed his nose into your skin. “All these little things, each one of you so different.” He groaned out as his cold hands slid against your body, causing your own blush to slide up onto your face.

“You’re so fuckin’ vwarm too…” He mused before his fingers dipped into your jeans, getting past your panties without so much of a second thought. His nails were like claws almost as he gently scratched at your nether lips. Already you wanted this troll so badly, and he seemed to be drawing out the moment more and more.

As a mewl escaped your lips, Cronus chuckled in reply. “So, kitten.. how bad do you vwant daddy’s bulge…” He grinned wider as you panted out a bit more. When he didn’t get a straight reply he slid his fingers away, denying your body of his cool touch. Instead circling his finger in the fine pubic hair you had.

“Oh - I - I want your bulge…” You said gently, extremely embarrassed as you realized a few people were walking past you. Though it was evident they didn’t really care what the hell you and Cronus were doing, they were most likely off to have their own fun.

“How bad do you vwant it…” His question was low and full of lust. You swallowed as you could feel his evident erection on the small of your back. He was trying to coax just about every sound from you and it was more than working as his fingers traced little circles on you hips, and his other hand was at work spreading your folds open gently.

“Really- bad.. Oh Cronus please, I want your bulge.” Ten minutes ago you could not have imaged any of these words coming out of your mouth at any time. Though to reinforce the statement you shifted slightly trying to get him to touch you farther, and the sound of his tongue dragging across his lips met your ears.

His digits worked your lips apart slowly as he pressed against and teased your clitoris gently. Surprisingly doing well with keeping his claws from knicking your sensitive skin in the limited space. Cronus did this until you were mewling and damn near begging him to take you elsewhere, though he didn’t move from his place against the wall. Even as you reached up over you shoulder entangling your hand into his slicked back hair.

Nothing stopped the troll as he rubbed two of his fingers down to your entrance, and he was seeming to breath a little deeper before he curled his digits, and pulled at your core.

“Say it again babe… tell me how much you vwant me.” What else does your ego need? Though you still complied as you leaned your head against his shoulder, moaning out softly as he practically dragged your hips forward and up with how he curled his digits.

“I want your bulge inside me, damn it… I want your bulge daddy-” You said it loud and clear. Not even caring for the fact he hadn’t even brought you into the room yet. Though these rooms didn’t make very much of a difference. The walls were thin, and you could hear three rooms around you on a busy night.

Cronus’ humm was loud in your ear as he commented how slick you were getting before he pulled away from your nether parts. Even still he was brave enough to wipe his fingers onto your top before he turned and opened the door next to where he had been positioned on the wall. He pushed you in, his fins and gills seemed to fill out as he closed the door behind him. Though you were not sure what he did with his cigarette it didn’t seem to matter any how. Barely waiting long enough for him to close the door, you wrapped your arms around his neck drawing him into a deep lust filled kiss. All too often in the embrace, your teeth grazed against his own, but it only seemed to make him more and more dominant over you before he actually sunk his teeth into your lip.

This contact was painful but as he related you, there was a feeling this wasn’t going to be the only time he bit you. As you lifted your fingers into his hair, you drifted up to touch the base of the horns sprouting from his head. What you didn’t expect was the low content moan like sigh he let out, and you smirked and decided to label the contact as payback for biting you.

It wasn’t much later before Cronus had your back against a wall, he was boxing you in, leaving both of your frantically trying to rid the other of some sort of clothing. Craving for the skin on skin contact which would just lead farther and farther.

You were the first successful one, being able to slide his jacket off quickly, though Cronus was more occupied on unbuttoning the jeans you were wearing. Soon, the fabric was pulled down to the point you could allow the all too warm denum to hit the floor. He didn’t even bother with ridding your body of your panties though, now damp from the wetness of your sex, before Cronus seemed to inhale slowly. “Kitten, you smell so damn good…” He muttered, as you were able to finally pop the button on his own constricting pants. There was evidently a sizable bulge in his trousers, and you blinked at him, panting slightly before Cronus. He pulled the fabric around his hips a bit, so he could allow his bulge to quite literally slither from the slit of his briefs.

There were too many surprises with this troll, so you didn’t even really react as he pulled you closer by the waist. His hands slid lower for a moment before his claws pushed into your hips. Drawing you closer while his chest kept your top half pinned firmly against the wall.His bulge was moving on it’s own which included sliding up your thighs as he came closer. the amount of anticipation was growing for you and even as he was finally entering your core, you couldn’t help but want more of him. Still he stopped though only for a moment so he could pull your penties to the side giving him much more room to take you.

Painting with a few slips of his name, your hands gripped onto Cronus shoulders as he brought his hand to drag your leg around his waist. He waited a few moments, watching your flustered face before he filled the gap. Pressing himself deep into your body and allowing your own moan to escape into the air.

Eyes lulled back, you stared up at the violet troll. His fins were fluffed out as he seemed to growl lowly before he was moving. Hid bulge seeming to twist and curl on itself even as he nearly left your body. It was so wonderfully different, being stretched in places you didn’t expect could ever be stretched. Humming out you found yourself nearly desperate to be lip locked with the troll again, and suddenly you pulled him close. Using his fins to do so, while you began the demanding kiss. Still, it only drove Cronus to be rougher with your body as he growed lower. Still the growls seemed to be covering something else up. Some other less dominant noises rising up in his throat. And rubbing his fins more, the action only made his growls stopped all together and a more subtle grunted out moan slipped his lips.

You weren’t sure if these grunts and growls had meaning, but they were certainly arousing as he was able to somehow pull away from your demanding lips. Closing your eyes, you leaned back into the wall. Arching from the surface as Cronus once again thrusted his girth back into your body. Though he had paused when he did so,You had almost asked why, before his teeth sunk into your shoulder, easily breaking the skin and your own pained shout rose into the air. Though, he covered you mouth while releasing your shoulder, licking away the dripping blood before he was on the move again.

The aftershock of the bite had been small whimpers but soon you were moaning again into his hand. Cronus gave a few panted lustful looks before he held you tightly to him once more. It was almost as if he was trying to remind himself he was in charge of this situation.

A few more of his own odd sounds passed through his gills before you nearly mimicked the frequency. It wasn’t long before you could no longer hold back and experienced a strong orgasm. The sudden climax had your body tighten around Cronus as he grunted lowly, loving the pressure around him before he too was sent over the edge. However, he seemed much more spent than yourself as he basked in the afterpath. His fins were slowly laying back to the sides of his face while his gills were beginning to lay back as well. As you panted, still connected with the troll, you looked into his violet eyes for a few moments before coaxing him to let go of your body so the both of you could get out of that place.

Sure, it would be easy to walk away, and as you got dressed, you found yourself smirking.

It would be easy to walk away with him. Even if Cronus himself didn’t want to. You were going to make sure he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft- I make myself laugh. I've never written for Cronus, so I have no idea here. uwu  
> Everyone says he's trash, but if that's so, I'm jumping in the dumpster - I want this piece of trash more than I should, on many different levels.


End file.
